Sleazy (Ke$ha song)
"Sleazy" is track number three on Ke$ha's album, Cannibal. The song is written by Ke$ha, Lukasz Gottwald, Benjamin Levin, Shondrae Crawford, and Klas Åhlund. The song serves as the first promotional single for the EP. It was one of the album's more successful songs, despite no official single release. Remixes *Ke$ha released an official remix titled the "The Sleazy Remix" which features rapper, André 3000. This version was released on January 18, 2011. *A second remix was made featuring four of Ke$ha's favorite rappers. This remix is titled "Sleazy Remix 2.0 - Get Sleazier" and features T.I., Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa, and André 3000. This version was released on December 13, 2011. Music Video Lyrics Get Sleazy, Get Sleazy, Get Sleazy, Get Sleazy, Get Sleazy, Get Sleazy, Get Sleazy, Get Sleazy. Ima get, Get Sleazy, Get Sleazy, Get Sleazy, Ima get, Get Sleazy, Get Sleazy, Get Sleazy, Oh! I don't need you or your brand new Bendz. Or your boojy friends. And I don't need love, looking like diamonds. Looking like diamonds. I don't need you or your brand new Bendz. Or your boojy friends. And I don't need love, looking like diamonds. Looking like diamonds. You can't imagine the immensity of the fuck I'm not giving about you money & man servant & the mansion you live in. And I don't wanna go places that my ladies can't get in. Grab a bottle, some boys & let's take it back to my basement. And get Sleazy. Sick of all your lines, So Cheesy! Sorry daddy, but I'm not that easy! I'm not gonna sit here while you circle jerk it & work it. Ima take it back to where my man & my girls is. Sleazy, Get Sleazy, Get Sleazy, Get Sleazy, Cause Ima get Sleazy, Get Sleazy, Get Sleazy, Get Sleazy, Cause Ima get, I don't need you or your brand new Bendz. Or your boojy friends. And I don't need love, looking like diamonds. Looking like diamonds. I don't need you or your brand new Bendz. Or your boojy friends. And I don't need love, looking like diamonds. Looking like diamonds. Rat tat tat tat on your dum dum drum. The beat so phat, gonna make me cum, um, um um, um. (Over to your place!) Rat tat tat tat on your dum dum drum. The beat so phat, gonna make me cum, um, um, um, um. (Over to your place!) I don't mean to critique on your seduction technique. But your money's not impressing me, it's kinda weak. That you really think you're gonna get my rocks off! Get my top & socks off! But showing me them dollas in your drop box. Me & all my friends we don't buy bottles, we bring em. We take the drinks from the table when you get up & leave em. And I don't care if you stare, and you call us dummy, Cause we aint after your affection. And sure all hell not your money, honey. I don't need you or your brand new Bendz. Or your boojy friends. And I don't need love, looking like diamonds. Looking like diamonds. I don't need you or your brand new Bendz. Or your boojy friends. And I don't need love, looking like diamonds. Looking like diamonds. Rat tat tat tat on your dum dum drum. The beat so phat, gonna make me cum. um, um um, um. (Over to your place!) Rat tat tat tat on your dum dum drum. The beat so phat, gonna make me cum. um, um um, um. (Over to your place!) Trivia *There is a demo that is complete explicit. Doesn't block "fuck" and instead of "The beat so phat, gonna make me cum, um, um, um, um. (Over to your place!)", It will be "The beat so phat, gonna make me cum, um, um, um, um. (All over your face!)" Image Gallery Kesha-Sleazy.jpg Kesha-Sleazy-feat-Andre 3000-single cover.jpg Kesha - Sleazy.jpg Category:Songs written by Ke$ha Category:Cannibal songs Category:I Am The Dance Commander + I Command You To Dance: The Remix Album Songs Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music Videos